


Like Fine Wine

by slashyrogue



Series: Chicken Strips [4]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Adam thinks it's hot, Elias Gets New Glasses, Insecure Elias, Loving Adam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Like fine wine Elias only gets better with age in Adam's eyes





	Like Fine Wine

 

It all started with that bloody photo. 

Adam hadn’t even meant to look, not really, but the aging album on their table was so out of place he couldn’t help but open to see the inside. 

The first couple of photos were babies with a man Adam didn’t know, which was strange, but when he looked closer he saw a familiar lip. 

Baby pictures of Elias and his brother. 

He smiled and turned more pages, surprised that the book was out at all. They had gone to bed early last night because Elias was going to the doctor in the morning so he clearly remembered cleaning the table off before then. 

Had Elias taken these out this morning? 

Adam turned more pages and watched Elias and Gabriel grow up before his eyes. Their father clearly favored Elias as most of the pictures were of him which only made the book more adorable. He flipped another page and froze. 

“Oh.” 

Elias had to be seventeen or even younger in the photo, his baby face quite evident though he still had the same facial hair. 

And he was bloody gorgeous. 

Adam picked the book up and held it closer to him. He felt for the poor thing, stuck with idiots who couldn’t get beyond one difference to see the beauty Elias had been. He caught so caught up in turning the next few pages and seeing the sad teenage Elias developing he didn’t hear the door. 

He did however hear Elias’s sniffles. 

Adam looked up and saw he held a bag in his hands and there were tears in his eyes. 

“Love, what happened?” 

Elias looked down at the book. “That’s not yours.” 

“I just was looking, Curly,” he grabbed Elias’s hand, “What’s wrong?” 

He wouldn’t look away from the pictures. “I was so handsome.” 

“You still are, Darling,” Adam chuckled, “Though I have to say if I’d known you at this age you’d better believe I’d have been all over you.” 

Elias clutched the bag tight and his mouth quivered. “I’m sorry.” 

Adam stood and reached out to touch him just as Elias flinched away. “Elias?” 

“I need to shower.” 

He hurried down the hall and into the loo. Adam stood up to go after him and stopped at the calendar they’d placed on the wall not far from it. The doctor’s appointment had been written on today along with a word he hadn’t been told. 

Eye. 

Elias had gone to the eye doctor. 

Adam smiled and took two more steps before he knocked. “Curly, let me in.” 

The shower started and he heard Elias’s sniffles grow louder even over the spray. “I’m showering!” 

He sighed. “Come now, love. I’m sure it’s not all that bad you have glasses.” 

Elias didn’t answer him. 

Well if Elias wasn’t going to let him inside Adam would get in on his own. He went to their bedroom and got his kit. He had picked enough locks in his delinquent years snatching things from stores that the skill had been honed quite expertly. He heard Elias’s crying get louder and his hand slipped. Adam cursed as one of his picks fell. 

He grabbed the silly thing and started again. 

The pick hit just right and he smiled. “Perfect.” 

Adam turned the knob and saw Elias bent forward as he sat on the toilet. 

He wore the glasses, the black frame evident against his face, though Adam could see nothing.

“Darling, let me see.” 

Elias jumped and nearly fell off the rim. “I AM SHOWERING!” 

Adam blinked. 

“Oh.” 

Elias’s glasses were quite old fashioned which was perfect for him. The round black frames were something out of a silent film and they did nothing but make him more handsome. 

“I did not want you to see me so ugly,” Elias mumbled, “I understand if you no longer wish to have sex with me as I am now an old man.” 

Adam smiled. “It is quite dire, I see now. You know I can only have sexual relations with men who have perfect eyesight. They say your penis gets smaller the longer you wear those so…” 

Elias’s lip quivered again and Adam stepped closer to touch his cheeks. 

“I’m kidding, Curly. Honestly we’ve been together long enough for you to know when I’m playing a joke.” 

Elias’s hands shook as he put them over Adam’s. “It is rude to laugh at other people’s miseries, especially when you profess to love that person.” 

Adam leaned in and their lips were close enough to touch. “I apologize, love. I just couldn’t help but get lost in that handsome face of yours.” 

“I am n–” 

Adam kissed him quiet, sucking on his top lip just like he knew he liked before he reached down between them to palm his cock. Elias groaned and Adam teased his tongue in just as he pulled away. He sighed. 

“You look fucking sexy in those glasses.” 

Elias licked his lips. “I do?” 

“Oh yes,” Adam said, “I…I like the glasses.” 

Elias smiled and he puffed out his chest. “As you should.” 

Adam grinned. “You wanna…take that shower now?” 

Elias did. 


End file.
